Immortal Friendship
by DutchAver
Summary: As Arya and Eragon scout ahead of the army of the Varden, they rest for a while and have a conversation. Angela's prediction suddenly becomes a subject of that conversation...


DISCLAIMER: No owning.

* * *

"You know..." Eragon was looking at Arya when she suddenly spoke.  
It was late in the evening and both were tired. Nasuada ordered them to scout the area ahead for the army of the Varden, who were moving ahead.

The final battle was not very far away now, it grew closer. Everything depended on the Varden and on Eragon. Galbatorix had to die and they were the only ones who could do it.  
The army of the Varden was moving again. After their besieging of Feinster, they moved on, as Nasuada planned. It was time they attacked Galbatorix before he could do more evil.

They were marching towards Belatona, but the army wanted to be sure there were no traps or soldiers hidden in the woods. Since Arya was an elf and Eragon inherited the speed of the elves, they were made for the job of scouting.  
Saphira was flying just above the two of them.  
The two of them sat on a branch, ahead of the army for a small rest.

Using his mind, Eragon informed Nasuada everything was safe. Nasuada – or better said, Nasuada through Trianna – said they've earned a rest.  
"We've scouted a lot of area's now, all safe. It just... doesn't feel right. Galbatorix knows we're heading for one of his cities, so I'm sure he did something to hinder us..."  
"Maybe we've yet to meet that, we don't know. Just... wait. We've done a good deal in scouting this area and we haven't seen anything yet. Don't worry, I would've sensed them, and so would you." Arya nodded. It was silent between the two of them for a while.  
At last, Eragon broke the silence.

"What are you going to do after the war?" His question surprised Arya. It wasn't even sure they _won_ the war, let alone if Arya would survive. As if Eragon knew what she was thinking, he added: "I know we're not even sure if we're going to win it. But what if? What if you survive? What would you do?" Eragon asked.  
It was silent for a while, until Arya answered the question.

"I don't know, I wish I did. I think I would go back to Du Weldenvarden with my mother, but truly, I don't know what to do. The war has become a central point in my life, something that rules my life. When the war is over... I don't know what I would do."  
Again, it grew silent between Arya and Eragon.  
_You have the same problem, Eragon. _Saphira suddenly showed she was listening by talking to Eragon in his mind.  
_I know._

"Angela once predicted my future," Eragon continued the conversation after a short period of time, "and she predicted I would have to leave Alagaësia."  
Arya looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Her answer consisted of just one word.  
"Why?"

"That's a complete mystery to me. I don't want to leave the country I was born in, I want to stay here. But Angela said it was inevitable I would leave, eventually."  
She shook her head, not knowing what to say; until finally, she asked Eragon a question.  
"What else did she predict?"

Eragon told Arya everything he remembered from Angela. He only left out the romance-part that she predicted. Arya was silent and listened, never interrupting him once. When he was done, she started talking.  
"That's just... that's a strange future, everything she told you. It's reliable, since most things of it already came true. You're immortal, big battles have fought against you and Brom died.  
But, I have a strange feeling you're not telling me everything." Eragon was shocked about Arya's notice, so he replied: "I can't tell you."  
"Sure you can." Arya was persistent. "Or did you swear an oath in the old language?" Eragon shook his head.  
"Then what's the problem?"

_Little one, you should tell her. She has the right to know.  
__Saphira, stay out of this. When I tell her, she'll hate me yet again, just like she did in Du Weldenvarden.  
__Then you shouldn't have said to her you would be leaving Alagaësia. Now, you need to tell her. I'm positive of it she won't stop asking and it can't hurt that much if she wants to know so badly, right?  
_Eragon sighed in his mind, but he had to agree.

"Promise you won't get mad." He wanted to be sure Arya wouldn't hate him. It was nothing like Arya to be so persistent, but apparently it was important to her to know it. Arya nodded and Eragon told her.

"Angela predicted I would have a romance in the future." Eragon saw Arya shocked, but he continued.  
"It would be strong enough to hold on longer than most empires. She couldn't see if the romance would end happily, but she did see she was mighty, wise and beautiful. Like no one else. And she would be a princess."

The silence returned while both were thinking. Eragon about Arya's thoughts and Arya how to put her thoughts nicely. Eventually, Eragon reminded Arya she promised not to get angry, but she nodded and said she wasn't. Again, some time passed before the silence got broken.  
"Why are you so persistent? Why do you want me and no one else? I'm sure Nasuada likes you, or Trianna. Why me?" Arya kept her promise and didn't sound angry, but she did sound curious. Eragon didn't have to think long.

"I'm immortal. Trianna and Nasuada are mortal, just like most of the population.  
If I marry one of them, they will grow old while I stay young. Imagine?  
Nasuada, or Trianna, would turn greyer and greyer every day. I would just sit and watch how the one I love is dying and there would be nothing I could do.  
And after that woman is dead, I would live on. With a heavy heart, I would live on forever while still thinking of my deceased wife. That's no living." Arya wanted to say something, but Eragon silenced her while he continued.

"There's another reason too. I love you. It's not like Nasuada or Trianna. I know what you're going to say; there are plenty of other immortal people whom I can marry or fall in love with.  
But no, I can't.  
I love you, I love you and no-one else. I can't change that, no matter how hard I try. I'm afraid Angela was right. It lasts longer than any empire."  
Silence again while Arya thought of a reply.

"Let's just say there are plenty of dragons," While Arya was saying these words, Saphira entered Eragons mind and said she'd like that thought, "Let's say Saphira and Thoorn aren't the last of their kind. Let's just say there's a female dragon rider in the future. Can't you fall in love with her?" Eragon wanted to say something, but this time Arya silenced him.

"Your love for me isn't replied. It's useless to continue, both you and I know that. So, why not try to fall in love with somebody else?" There was a short silence in which Arya added: "Besides, some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Perhaps you'll just need some time to get over me, perhaps that's all you–"  
She stopped talking in the middle of her sentence, hearing something that Eragon heard too. They got off the road, each one taking one side, slowly scouting ahead.

Finally, they saw a small army, consisting of Galbatorix his soldiers who were probably made painless. Eragon looked at Arya who looked back. She nodded.  
_Trianna, you there?  
__I'm here.  
__Warn Nasuada. Soldiers are coming towards us.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I wrote this one-shot because I thought Eragon never really had the chance to tell Arya the nature of his feelings towards her.  
I love reviews, I love criticism, so don't hold back. If my story is rubbish, tell me, but tell me _why_ my story is rubbish, so with arguments, please. Flaming not allowed.  
Don't forget to review!


End file.
